


Both

by whurmy



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Sibling Incest, Threesome, triplecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whurmy/pseuds/whurmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have the... best relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

Lumina quivered on the bed, the muscles in her slim thighs twitching with each brush of fingertips against her damp panties. She could feel sweat collecting in a fine layer over her whole body, feel her heartbeat accelerating.

Serah's fingers pulled away, replaced by her palm, roughly grinding against Lumina's sex. Her jaw dropped open as she gave a harsh breath, and Lightning's mouth left her breast. Her eldest sister's tongue dove past her lips, flicking over her teeth and pressing firm against her own. Lumina could barely breathe, Lightning's ministrations taking away what little air she had while Serah ground against her.

Lightning sucked on Lumina's bottom lip, teeth running over the sensitive skin like she was trying to leave a mark. She bit down, hard enough for Lumina to yelp through their lips, then released her, their faces flushed and breathing labored.

Lightning pulled away, only to be replaced by Serah. The hand at her center slowed, fingers curling and caressing as Serah kissed her. She was so much different from Lightning, her kisses softer, more anxious. Serah kissed Lumina the way Lightning kissed Serah, and Lumina couldn't help but wonder if Lightning loved Serah more than her.

She willed those thoughts to go away when Lightning's head dropped to her left hip, teeth grazing her sensitive skin before Lightning bit her again. Lumina's threw her head back, squeaking out a fragile moan. It sent a white hot fire through all of their bodies, and Lightning growled at them both as she hooked her fingers into Lumina's panties. Serah's hand was suddenly on her, directly on her heat, and blossoms of color bloomed behind Lumina's eyelids.

"F-fuck-"

"Lumina," Lightning's voice was solid, right by her ear, and her sister's nails dug into her collarbone. "Watch your damn mouth." She pinned one arm above Lumina's head, the nails of her other hand sunk in deeper, her teeth ripping the skin at the base of her neck. Lumina cried out, high pitched and off guard, and she vaguely heard a sharp slap. "What?"

"That isn't what she needs right now, Lightning." Serah scolded.

"The hell if it isn't!" Lightning argued. Lumina's head stopped spinning so fast and she opened her mouth to weigh in, before her sister sighed. "Look, Serah, if you want to baby her, go ahead. I'll let you. But she wouldn't be acting like this if she didn't want punished."

Lumina's body shivered at her words, at the truth of them, and her cheeks burned.

Serah stared at them, at Lightning's rigid body hovering over Lumina's squirming one. Lightning stared right back, her eyes were dark, angry. She was ready to dish out whatever Lumina thought she could handle. Lumina refused to meet her, her eyes fixated on the corner of the room past Lightning. Her eyes were dark, too, with pure lust and need, and Serah couldn't deny her that.

"Okay," she said, leaning forward to kiss Lightning soundly. "We'll do it your way." She lowered herself between her sisters, wrapping her lips around Lumina's right nipple, hand reaching out to knead her left breast. Lumina groaned, deeper than Serah could remember hearing before, and Lightning sneered above them.

"Look at you, Lumina. Getting everything you want, just like always." She felt Serah's jaw skip a beat, her hands press a little harder. "Spoiled brat." Lumina pressed her thighs together, her hips squirming. Lightning raked her nails up Lumina's thigh with a smirk. She leaned down, ghosting her lips back and forth over Lumina's collarbone until she found the right spot. She kept her lips against Lumina as she opened her mouth, slowly running her teeth over soft skin. The seconds dragged on, Lightning's hot breath burning her, until Lightning pounced, swiping her nails down Lumina's thighs as her teeth dug into fragile skin and bone, just beneath a darkening bruise. Lumina's body jerked as she screamed, deep and guttural, quickly biting her lip to muffle herself. Lightning didn't pull away and Lumina's hand flew to her hair, pulling fiercely as she whined. She finally released her, letting her teeth pinch her skin. Lumina sighed, heavy and out of breath. Her vision was blurry, but she felt Serah's hand sliding down her stomach like embers.

The pressure at the bottom of her stomach was unreal. The fire inside her swirled, hot pink flames burning everywhere her sisters' hands touched. Serah's hand cupped her just as Lightning trapped her nipple in her mouth, relentlessly flicking her tongue over the nub. Lumina's hips jumped off the bed, grinding into her sister's hand. She needed this, needed them. Both of them. Not just Lightning and her venom. Not just Serah's gentle touch. She couldn't function without both of them around her, against her, in every vein, in every crevice.

She wasn't whole without them.

Lightning buried a hand in Lumina's hair, tugging and pulling in time with her lips on Lumina's chest. Her other hand slid down her body, stopping just above her core to reach for Serah's hand, their fingers locking together long enough for Lightning to sigh, content, against the other girl. The one she always seemed to forget about.

Lumina was about to complain, or cry, when Lightning's finger slipped deep inside her. The feeling that washed over her sent her reeling, eagerly raising her hips to meet Lightning's next thrust.

"You can be a good girl, can't you, Lumina?"

She couldn't form a response, too focused on the single digit causing so much euphoria inside her. Lightning's hard thrusts shifted Lumina's whole body, the older girl's knuckles ramming into her pelvic bone, sure to keep Lumina in bed all day tomorrow.

"Answer me." Lightning's cold demand jarred her out of her thoughts, and she searched her sister's eyes to remember what she'd even said.

"Yes," she finally answered several strokes later, breathless. "Yes, Claire, I can be a good girl for you." The desperate admission had more of an effect on Lightning than Lumina imagined. She moaned, full and deep, like Serah had been the one to say it. Lumina stilled when Lightning kissed her, the pressure half of what it usually was. It stunned her, sent her reeling, because Lightning had never touched her like this. She didn't understand, couldn't make sense of it, so she pushed her confusion aside and parted her lips to accept her sister. Lightning's hand had slowed, too, thrusts weakening to soft strokes inside her. Lumina's whole body fluttered, from her core to her fingers and toes, scattering her senses.

Gradually, the gentle high faded, and Lightning started to pick up speed, back to her relentless assault. She started to nip at Lumina's lips and tongue, smirking at her submissive squeaks and whimpers.

"Serah," she said, and Lumina panicked a little. "Come here."

Oh.

Serah's hands slid up Lumina's body like a warm breeze and she felt goosebumps erupt. Serah smiled at her, warm and sweet, and she blushed darkly. Lightning leaned into Serah, whispering something to her. Serah grinned and nodded, sliding her right hand back down Lumina's body. The youngest girl shuddered, embarrassingly hard, as Serah reached her pubic hair, swirling through until she found her clit. Lightning's hand started moving again, almost in synch with Serah's fingers, and Lumina blinded reached for them. Her hands settled on the arms they leaned on, grasping at their forearms as they toyed with her.

They both leaned down to her neck, Serah pressing light kisses up the column of her throat, Lightning diving right to her sore pulse point, teeth bared. The fingers inside her curled and Lumina moaned, moving her hips in time with her sister's thrusts. Serah sucked on a patch of skin below Lumina's ear while she pinched her clit, and Lightning laughed at Lumina's ragged breaths.

Lightning's other hand wrapped itself around Lumina's throat, carefully pressing her weight into Lumina's torso. She gasped for breath and reached for Lightning's side, balling the fabric of her shirt in her fist. Her hand was tender and warm about her maimed throat, but the finger tips dipping into her bruises were harsh. Then Serah's hand reached further, fingers twirling around her entrance, where Lightning's fingers slowed and moved a breath to the right.

Lumina froze as both of sisters pushed into her, through her slick heat and burying themselves deep inside of her. The feeling crippled her, wove itself around her her limbs and held her down. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, until they pulled out together and Lumina let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, God."

"There are no gods here, Lumina," Lightning whispered, their lips brushing together. "Just us."

Lightning's thumb rubbed circles over her neck. Serah kissed along her jawline, her pink pair brushing Lumina's throat and Lightning's hand. Her entire body shook with anticipation, and they didn't disappoint, delving into her perfectly. The sensations completely overwhelmed her. All she could do was cling to them while they settled into a rhythm, taking her together. Her muscles clenched around their fingers, pulling them in deeper, willing them to just stay.

It didn't take more than two minutes for Lumina to come. She tore her nails down Lightning's back, pulled Serah's hair, and groaned deep in her chest, her whole body rumbling with her screams. White stars exploded behind her eyelids as she hunched forward, ever muscle coiling, roughly pressing her forehead against Lightning's as Serah cupped her jaw. Serah began to slow, but Lightning didn't allow it. She kept her pace steady, kept curling her fingers, taking Serah with her. Lumina quaked so hard it scared her, her breath coming in shaky pants. Her second orgasm hit her like a train, and her mouth sought whatever mark it could find, latching and digging into Serah's shoulder. Her hips moved of their own accord, matching her sisters thrust for thrust, plowing their fingers into her g-spot.

By the time she could open her eyes, she tasted a hint of copper on her tongue. She barely had time to press an apologetic kiss to Serah's shoulder, her lungs burning. She held onto them tightly, pulling them uncomfortably close to her, her tiny limbs quivering.

Their hands were still inside of her, Serah's thumb brushing over her lips as she came down. Lightning's cheek nuzzled against her own before she kissed Lumina's jaw, over and over again.

"Good girl, kitten." Lightning purred. She shuddered, returned the kiss Serah gave her. Their hands finally pulled out, but she didn't feel empty. They both held her, their hands everywhere at once, and she breathed, deeper than she had in a long time.

"Love you," she whispered out. Serah kissed her again, not hesitating.

"Love you."

She heard Lightning swallow hard as she wiped her hand on Lumina's thigh. She looked at Lumina through her lashes, the blush on her cheeks making Lumina's stomach flip.

"I love you, too, Lumina." The words scorched her ears, tore at her heart, and Lumina's eyes watered instantly. "Hey, now, none of that." Lightning said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You're okay."

With them, both of them, she believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> .....ashamed, I should be. And ashamed, I am not.


End file.
